Kowareta
by Ryu-No-Kyoki
Summary: Her heart is broken by the one man in the world she has ever loved. He finds out at the worst time that he had made a mistake. These are the letters between them. HieiXoc
1. May 20, 2005

**May 20, 2005  
4:00 pm**

Dear Hiei,

When you receive this letter I will be long gone. Today was your wedding. I'm sorry I couldn't come I will explain why in this letter. But first, I want to congratulate you. I have left you a wedding present and I hope you take good care of it. Well… I guess I better explain WHY I'm not going to be living here… I think you'll figure it out as this letter goes on.. Do you remember when you first met your fiancé? Correction. Wife? I do. It was a beautiful night. Yusake, Keiko, Kuwabara, you and myself all decided to go out to a club. Just to hang out and goof around. Well.. Yusake and Keiko went to go dance and Kuwabara went to go see a 'pretty lady'. That left only you and myself. 

**We were talking and suddenly this brilliant blonde woman comes out of no where. She had wonderfully bright green eyes and is wearing a rather revealing top and skirt. She came over to ask you to dance.. You accepted and went to dance with her.. It wasn't even five minutes when you started kissing her and she you. I think that might have been the worst moment in my life.. I knew you had never seen this woman before… and all of the sudden you were kissing her. Five minutes later she takes your hand and pulls you off the dance floor and out the door, I don't think you minded much, you followed like a lost puppy. You didn't say a word to me. Not one.. You didn't even look in my direction.. But she did and she gave me a smirk. A smirk that bragged and told me you were all hers. I thought maybe she was just pretty and you had just wanted to kiss or make you or make love..**

** But you kept seeing her and I became confused.. What did this woman have? You 'dated' (it that's what you want to call it) for a month and then you asked her to marry you. She accepted of course and told Fuzake, Inu, and I giving me that same superior smirk. Fuzake asked when you were getting married. She told us that you would be married on May 20th at 4:00 pm. The exact date and time you had met me.. When we first became friends… when I first fell in love.. Yes Hiei.. Love.. That's one of the reasons I have to leave. Because I love you and your married.. I thought it was suitable to write this letter at the exact time you and I met and the exact time you got married. Fuzake knows I'm leaving.. As does Inu.. I told neither to tell you. You might be wondering what the other reason for leaving you is. Your wife. She hates me and she will torture me if I live you with any longer. **

**So I must go.. Far far away. I don't want to but I know I must. Because if I don't your wife will find a way to make our friendship end. I don't want that to happen. Not by her hands. So I'm going to be leaving.. I will leave no way to find me or contact me ever again. You and I aren't friends after this.. I've sold everything I do not need or want except a few things.. Like my katana… the one I got from my father.. Before he started to beat me.. that's my wedding gift to you… I should leave soon. **

**Hiei.. Live well and happily. that's the one thing I want from you. This is hard for me. Leaving the people I care about behind.. But I know it's for the better. You'll be happy and soon forget about me…I love you.  
**

**Kyoki**

Brown eyes clouded with tears folded the letter and set it on a white pillow in a cleared out room. The owner of the eyes placed a beautifully carved katana on the bed next to the note. A small sad smile appeared on pale lips.

"Be happy Hiei.. You are loved and married and will live and have children. And I won't be here to keep you from it." she said a tear falling down her cheek and landing on the katana as she gathered a wallet and bag and walked out the door forever.


	2. July 20, 2005

July 20, 2005  
4:00 pm

Dear Kyoki,

It's Hiei. It's been exactly two months since you left you know. I miss you. Inu told me she never once talked to you about me. Are you that angry at me? You know.. you should have come to the wedding.. It would have been easier on both of us… the only reason I did what I did was because I thought you would be there. You don't know what I'm talking about though… I left her Kyoki. I left her at the alter. I'm glad I did.

Why did I leave her? She slept with another man…. My best man to be exact. Kurama got extremely drunk the night before the wedding and I left the party knowing he was drunk. My 'fiancé' snuck into the house and convinced poor Kurama that she was Inu. Inu walked in while she was doing her handy work. She knew Kurama didn't want to because he was murmuring 'Inu' and he looked drunk. She came to me and told me what was going. Both Fuzake and Inu encouraged me to tell you after I explained that I was going to leave her at the alter.. But I refused. I thought you'd be there… and I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to ask you to marry me instead.

I love you so much Kyoki.. I know what I did was wrong. Especially the first time I met her… it must have broken your heart.. No it did.. Fuzake told me you were torn apart. I'm sorry I hurt you like that. The truth is… I loved you since we met and it just felt like you didn't want to be more then friends. So I danced with her.. And kissed her. And made love with her.. You probably think I loved her.. I didn't. I loved you.. I was in lust with her… Looking back I can say that I was wrong. You had all the signs. You gave me every sign.. I was just blind to them.. I think you were blind to mine as well. I think if we hadn't been blind everything would have been different. Kyoki I'm afraid I can't accept your katana for I didn't get married. But I will keep it safe until you come to get it. I want to see you Kyoki. I love you… 

Fuzake agreed to send this to you. I'm not to know anything about your location unless you tell me. I'm fine with that. I mean.. you don't want to be found.. So I'll respect your wishes.

Kyoki, I want you to know I'm going to wait for you.. Forever if that what it takes. I need you to come back. But.. When you come.. I will ask you to marry me. I would right now. But you probably hate me still. Please don't hate me, though even if you do my love won't change. Please send me a letter back.. I miss you so much.. I love you..

Hiei

Pale hands sealed the letter in a white envelope and went downstairs to a woman with dark brown hair and handed it to her. Crimson eyes stared into green orbs," Please deliver this to her," Hiei said softly. His voice was different.. Sorrowful. His eyes were weird as well.. They weren't emotionless anymore.. They were full of sadness and hurt. 

The green eyed woman nodded," I will Hiei. Hold in there." the girl said softly as she pocketed the envelope and left leaving the black haired crimson eyed demon alone in his home.


	3. Lost

This is the last chapter of my Story, Kowareta. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I wrote it down on paper and lost it. Enjoy!

A man with spiky black hair sat on the porch of a large house with 5 bedrooms. He was alone, well almost seeing as around December 2005 he had found a black cat almost dead on his porch. He had taken it to an animal hospital and had had her fixed up. The hospital was reluctant to give him the cat back but he explained he had found her and wanted to adopt her. They had reluctantly let him have the cat back. So now he lived alone except for his black cat, Ky. Ky was named after the woman his heart longed for, Kyoki. She had been gone for 14 months now… Hiei had a feeling she didn't want to have anything to do with him… he had sent a letter to her a full year ago and she hadn't replied. That was why Hiei was on the porch. He was waiting. Waiting for the letter from his hearts desire.. The letter from the woman who wanted nothing to do with him.. The letter that would never come. He usually thought while he waited… he thought of Kyoki and how much he loved her. He thought about how much he wanted to marry her and, if she was willing, have children with her. He then wondered if she wanted a child.. .maybe that was why she never came back… maybe she thought he didn't want children.. He preyed that that wasn't the cause of her not coming..

Hiei was jerked out of his thoughts as the cat licked his hand gently. He smiled softly as he looked up and saw the mail truck drive up. He very gently picked up the cat and placed her on the ground. He walked to the mailbox knowing that Ky was following him batting at bugs and such. Hiei opened the mailbox once he reached it and took out the mail flipping through the mail. His hands trembled as the flipped to the last letter seeing the neat curvy hand writing of the woman he had waited so long for. He headed back to the porch opening the letter on his way. He sat down in his chair and took out the letter his hands trembling and began to read not noticing his cat at his feet.

November 30, 2005

Dear Hiei,

It's been four months since I received your letter.. I'm sorry for not replying sooner, I've been busy with work. I think about you every day… I miss you so much.. I'm coming back Hiei.. For Christmas and hopefully forever.. I want to marry, if the offer still stands. I'll be flying in on the 10th of December. The plane will arrive at 4:00 p.m. I'm selling everything but my clothes and some personal items. I truly hope you'll let me stay. I'll wait for you Hiei. If you don't come I'll know you don't feel the same about me. I hope to see you soon my love.

Kyoki

Hiei looked down at the letter and reread it, without realizing he was reading it out loud. His heart shattered. She HAD written back, Eight months ago, and came 7 months ago. She had come.. And he never showed up. His mind raced. Did she leave? Did she move on? He hadn't realized tears were flowing down his face. His throat was becoming tight and he let out a choked sob. It was all his fault. He buried his face into his hands and cried. She had done her part. She had come but he left her.. His thoughts whirled in his head and he didn't realize that his cat was gone and in its place with a young woman not looking more then 20 years old. She looked at Hiei sadly and moved a pale hand to his head and stroked his hair gently.

Hiei looked up feeling hands through his hair. His ruby eyes locked with sad hazel orbs. He opened his mouth in surprise not believing it. The woman smiled softly and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"it's not your fault" she whispered softly to him.

Hiei looked at her and then hugged her back holding her tightly against himself," I'm so sorry. I didn't know.." he cried into her chest.

The woman smiled softly and rubbed his back gently," it's not your fault" she said again firmly.

Hiei looked her in her eyes," why are you here? I.. I mean.. I want you to be here.. But.. I thought you wouldn't come back if I wasn't there Kyoki." he whispered.

Kyoki looked at him and smiled softly," I never left.. I came back on December 10th and you never showed up, so I stayed and waited at the airport for a week sleeping outside at night as a cat. After a week I realized you weren't coming so I came at night to your house as a cat planning on seeing you.. I had the weird idea you had forgotten about me and moved on. I never made it to the door, I collapsed and you found me as a cat and for some reason took pity on me. You took me to the animal hospital. Once they released me you took me back here. I didn't have enough strength to transform back to my form.. So I stayed as I was until I could transform. But I ended up staying. I guess I figured sense you didn't want me as a wife that maybe you'd want me as a pet instead. I didn't know that you hadn't received my letter till today"

Hiei stopped crying and looked at his love shocked. She had been with him? He had saved her? He pulled her closer," than you forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

Kyoki nodded," yes I do" she whispered.

Hiei smiled and took out a small box he carried with him at all time and opened it," will you do me a great honor Kyoki? Will you marry me?" he asked hopefully.

Kyoki smiled and nodded," I will" she replied.

Hiei took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger. Before either of them knew what was happening they were kissing each other lovingly and thoroughly. They both knew they'd never part again.


End file.
